My Lovely Tayuu
by Littlekely
Summary: Meet Bulma, a smart girl, charming looks, and the love of her life. But what happens when the life she tried so hard to overcome takes away the only man she'll ever love, will this mysterious man be able to pick up the pieces or will destiny take its toll
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Prologue

A.N- Hello! I've decided to give my creativity a shot and try to create a Dragon Ball Z fan fiction, so here we go.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Dragon Ball Z or anything related. Just the plot of this story.

* * *

"Ms. Briefs."

Bulma continued to keep her eyes closed, only moving for a quick moment.

"Bulma."

She opened her eyes for a quick second after hearing her name, but quickly shut them back with a groan.

"Ms. Bulma Briefs, if you do not get up this instant, fifteen points will be deducted from your grade!"

"Wha-?" Bulma mumbled, pulling her head up from the desk.

"Nice of you to join us, Maybe you would like to answer my question?"

Bulma, rubbed her eyes and looked at the smart-board; squinting her eyes to get a better look, she rolled her eyes and put her head back on the table.

"Ms. Briefs,"

"The answer is x over one time three divided by eighty-eight equals one! Now let me sleep," she exclaimed at her professor, not even caring that the possibility of her failing the class because of that one outburst could jeopardize her chances of passing.

The class looked at the teacher, thinking that he would still punish her for the inappropriate outburst, but all he did was continue on with his lesson, his pride and ego smashed. Of course due to her outburst and her language, he would still take points off her grade and have a talk with her after school, but he was more than sure that she wouldn't care...she never did.

* * *

After class, Bulma, ignored her teacher and left the university feeling more refreshed, now that she had a nice nap. Her aqua blue colored hair blew in the wind as she strutted down the street to the train station. She thought about her date with her boyfriend of ten months, Yamcha. She hoped that tonight would be the night that he finally popped the question, just thinking about her being in a wedding dress made her blush. She was so into her thoughts that she had almost missed her stop. She got off and walked two miles to her apartment as she walked she heard the sounds of pleasure echoing in the hallway. Rolling her eyes, already knowing where it was coming from, she walked in front of her door. The sounds of moaning continued to get louder until she heard a familiar voice say.

"That's the spot, Marron."

Her eyes widened as she quickly unlocked the door, praying to whoever could hear her that it wasn't who she thought it was. Tears began to fill her eyes as she watched her Yamcha have sex with another girl, her own sister Marron.

"Yamcha!" she cried.

"Oh shit, Bulma, uh-babe I didn't expect you to be here so early!" he stammered, pulling out of Marron.

"How could you? My own sister, Yamcha is she who you want?"

"No, Bulma never...you're everything," he tried to say passionately but failed as he pulled up his boxers.

"Am I?"

"Bulma, she doesn't mean anything to me really. It's just you were gone and Marron came and...I don't know, I just blacked out. You have to believe me, I don't know what it is, but your family has something in them that-"

"Attracts other people's boyfriends? Yeah I know," she said with Venom in her voice. She couldn't believe that this was happening...she wanted to die.

"Bulma?" she heard, she turned around and looked at her mom, walking into the room with nothing on, but a robe.

"Mom, what are you-"

"I really didn't want you to find out like this, I've decided that you are not good enough for such a powerful man. And to think you have the most beauty out of all of us,"

Bulma watched as she mother guided Yamcha's penis back inside Marron. Her mother then looked at her with such anger, anger that Bulma had never seen before. Anger that sent fear down her spinal cord.

"You don't deserve a Danna, you deserve to be left out in the streets!"

"But, Mom."

"And," she said interrupting Bulma's sentence, "I'm tired of you forgetting where you come from, don't think I haven't seen disgusted look on your face every time you look at Marron. You wouldn't be where you are if it were not for Marron and myself, selling our bodies for your damn education!"

"Stop it!" she cried, putting her hands on her ears, "Yamcha, please...get away from her come with me," her tears blinding her vision, but Yamcha didn't hear her instead he put his hands on Marron's hips and slammed himself into her.

"Yam-kun, it feels so good! Harder, please!" Marron exclaimed.

"Yamcha is Marron's now," her mother said, walking closer to her, "and you are no longer welcomed here, leave now and you can die for all I care!" Her mother pushed her out the door and slammed it in her face and it was then that Bulma Hikari Brief broke down. She banged on the door yelling Yamcha's name, but it only made her voice become hoarse. Finally she had realized that he wasn't coming with her...and it was her own fault. She had brought Yamcha to her home to meet her family. It was her that pretended not to see the constant stares between them. And it was her that should have told Yamcha to meet her in front of her school building...everything that had just happened was all her fault.

* * *

She walked in the streets, the rain mixed with her tears made it hard for her to see, her eyes were blank and she didn't care about anything anymore. She hated having to live up to the expectations that her mother set for her, she hated how her mother looked at her as if she were a bag of money, and she hated how she came from a long line of Tayuu's. It wasn't fair, it just wasn't.

After walking for what seemed like hours she went into an alley. She didn't want to see anyone anymore, she didn't care where she was, she had lost the love of her life and was going to have to drop out of college. Her mother was probably laughing it up right now.

"Hey girlie." Bulma averted her eyes to the guy in front of her. Her mind told her to run, but her body wouldn't allow her to move.

"How about you and I have a little fun?"

"Please, leave me alone," she whispered.

"Oh, come on, I promise I won't bite."

"Leave me alone!" she said, more loudly pushing him away from her.

"Hey, come on,"

" No! Let me go! Leave me alone, you men are all the same! Pigs that's what you are!" she had finally found her voice, letting this guy have all her frustration. She wanted him to know her pain, she wanted him to be afraid. She wanted him to pay.

"What did you just say to me?" he asked as he grabbed her throat, just light enough to not choke her but also strong enough to know that he wasn't playing.

"I think the lady said to leave her alone," a deep voice said as his dark brown eyes narrowed. "I also think she called you a pig, so why don't you do us all a favor and beat it."

"Whatever, man, I'm outta here!" the guy said, scared out of his mind as he ran away into the deepest part of the alley.

"Th-thank you." she said, softly to her saviour.

The unknown man began to walk away, Bulma didn't want to miss him as she collected herself and quickly ran after him.

"Wa-wait," Bulma said, running after him. "please."

"What do you want?" he asked stopping in his tracks.

"I-I know this is too much to ask, considering you just saved me from an attempted rape, but do you know a place where I can stay for the night? I'll pay you for a ride as well...Oh look at me asking a stranger for a ride...I must have really hit a low."

The man thought for a minute as he looked at her from head to toe, her red shirt was now sticking to her skin like glue and her dark jeans outlined her underwear. But what really caught her attention was her hair, it popped out even if it was wet, messy, and probably smelled bad due to the rain. It intrigued him, he wanted to know more. Maybe it was, whatever people assume was God, who made him come to the decision he made, or maybe a hidden obsession with the color blue, whatever it was it made him come to a very harsh decision.

"You shall be staying with me at my home," he said with all the confidence in the world, stopping her non-stop babbling.

Bulma continued to look at him and soon, anger started to flare in her eyes. "If you think I'm going to sleep with you for a home you've got another thing coming! You men, you're all the same! Is sex all you think about? Just like him-"

"Shut your lip, woman! I don't want anything from you!"

The sound of his raspy voice sent chills down her skins, but she had to keep herself from giving into her body.

"You will come with me to my home, now telling by your features, you can't be more than twenty-two years old. You must be in college right?"

"Well yeah, I mean I was-"

"So, I'll make a proposition with you. I'll pay for your college intuition and you stay with me at my home."

"...That's it?"

" Yes."

"All I have to do is stay with you at your home?"

"Yes."

"You must be out of your goddamn mind to think something like that. I would rather die."

"Then go ahead. I'm sure that rapist isn't too far from here or if you'd like I know someone who would happily give you your wish," he smirked.

"You sick-"

"It's up to you. My offer stands for the next five minutes and I don't repeat myself. Answer now!"

Bulma couldn't believe it, all he wanted was her company and he would pay for everything. Her mother kicked her out of their home, her boyfriend basically betrayed her, there was no way that she could just turn down this offer.

"Three minutes," he scoffed.

"You saying that doesn't make me choose any faster."

"It's life or death...how hard can that be?"

"Obviously you don't know my family. It's better to die than to be part of their family," she commented sadly. "I hate my life."

"Then live."

"What?"

"Live, if it would be easier to die. Your family must expect such or else you wouldn't be here. If you live and show them that you are strong, then you can really hit them where it hurts. And I will help you."

"Why? What does my life have anything to do with yours?"

"I can see it in your eyes. You want vengence on the ones that hurt you...you want them to suffer just as you have. I can give it to, I am a very powerful man and can pretty much get away with whatever I want." he extended his hand towards her and waited for her to take it.

Bulma stared at him hard, should she really trust him? Could he give her what she wanted most? Something inside her just automatically believed him as she put her soft delicate hands into his rough ones.

"If anything happens to me, people will be looking for me. So, don't think you can get away with murder. Mr. ?"

"Glad you see it my way and my name is Vegeta."

A.N- Ok, that's it. I hope I did a good job, I'm truly not used to doing Dragon Ball Z fanfics so please give me your full critique. I would appreciate if I got more than

_"That was so good, please update asap."_

or

_"I loved it!3"_

or anything in that category.

Glossary: Each chapter I will update the glossary that way you won't get lost. This glossary is given by the Immortal Geisha website, please check it out, really good information. So here we go:

~Danna: A patron of a geiko/geisha. Like a husband.

~Tayuu: Highest class courtesan now specific in Kyoto only.

~Courtesan: A prostitute.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: FAQ

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Dragon Ball Z

* * *

Bulma let the hot water massage her sore muscles. Her mind flashed back to her time with Vegeta.

*Flashback*

_Vegeta, kept his eyes on the road, not even bothering to give Bulma, the time of day._

_"S-so, um, why do you want me to stay at your house anyway?" she asked, in a failed attempt to have a conversation._

_Vegeta said nothing as he continued to look clear into the road._

_"Vegeta-san?"_

_"Address me as only Vegeta, no honorifics."_

_"Uh, yeah ok."_

_Once again there was silence, only the sound of Vegeta's car engine, humming filled the void. Vegeta glanced at the girl, his eyebrow quickly raised up as he saw Bulma's clean posture. Her back was arched to there point where it seemed like she wasn't even leaning on the seat, her knees were together, ankles were crossed and her hands were so delicately placed on her lap, on top of each other. Bulma quickly caught him staring and, unconsciously, fell out posture._

_"Is something wrong?"_

_Vegeta looked at her and turned back to the road, leaving Bulma to her thoughts._

*End Flashback*

* * *

_He looked so deep in thought, _Bulma thought as she put on the orange sweat suit, Vegeta had given her. _I really don't understand. He claims he wants my company, but he's quiet and distant, how can I be of any use? And he barely knows me nor do I know him, but should I tell him? He says that he knows my pain, but does he really? Does he really know what it's like to be a prostitutes daughter? Does he know how it feels to watch both your boyfriend and sister have sex with each other right in front of you? But still...his eyes told me that he did. I wonder what happened to him._

"Woman get down here!" she heard Vegeta call.

_Did he just call me "Woman"? She thought as her facial expression turned into a sour twist._

Bulma shook it off and put on some slippers, she took her time coming down the stairs and saw Vegeta, leaning on the wall, his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

_I wonder if he scowls a lot? Those frown marks look permanent._

"You rang sir?" she curtsied jokingly as she gave a fake smile.

Vegeta silently walked to the couch, that was in the middle of the room, and sat down. Noticing Bulma, was still standing, he closed his eyes. His took in a breath before quitely letting it out...he still didn't know why he offered his home to this girl, but he made a promise and he was going to keep it.

"Are you just going to stand there orr are you going to sit down, so we can talk about all of this?"

"Huh? Oh yeah." she, gracefully, walked to the couch and sat in the same posture she did when they were in the car, this time Vegeta had a much cleared look.

"First, I will ask you, what is your name?" he closed his eyes, so that he may concentrate on what she was saying.

"My name is Bulma. Bulma Briefs to be exact."

_Briefs? I know that name from somewhere...I simply can not put my finger on it._ He thought.

"And how would you like to be addressed as?"

"Bulma is fine with me, no honorifics are necessary at this time...in fact I would prefer if there were no honorifics at any time."

"And would you like to tell me why you were out in the rain at this hour?"

Bulma was hesitant, there was no way she could tell him her mom kicked her out, because that would lead to her explaining why she got kicked out and worse to her families background.

"I thought you already knew. After all was it not you that said that you saw pain in my eyes? To put it short my family betrayed me in the worst way possible...they stole my boyfriend right before my eyes and..." her sentence was cut off with a sob. Just thinking about it made her want to cry.

Vegeta looked at her, she wasn't telling him the whole truth and he knew it...why was the question and for tonight he would simply leave it as such, but whatever it was he knew that it wasn't good...it never was...nothing good ever happened to him.

"May I ask you a question?" she sniffled.

"You just did."

Bulma rolled her eyes, "May I ask you another question, after this one?"

"Do what you like, woman."

"Why would you invite a total stranger into your home?"

_That's a good question, I would love to know the answer myself _Vegeta thought.

"Then why don't you tell me about yourself so that way we won't be 'total strangers'" he said rolling his eyes to the obviously standard answer.

Bulma's eyes narrowed as she made a mental note to smack him in the head but, she could help looking at his hair which certainly defied gravity.

_He must use a lot of hair gel._

Vegeta caught her looking at his hair, he clenched his teeth together in annoyance.

"Woman!" he shouted, bringing her out of her thoughts. "Tell me, why do you have good posture?"

"Eh?"

"Your posture is too good for a normal woman. It's as if you were trained to be of high class of some sort."

Bulma began to shake, it wasn't everyday someone picked up on her body language. This would be a good time to tell him, after all it seemed that nothing was going to get by him easily. But, she couldn't and she wouldn't.

"My mom made me take classes." she said, "The only way to find a man, is to have great body language, my mom always said" she lied.

For some reason, she couldn't tell him. Maybe it was for her selfish need to be taken care of or maybe she was afraid of how this guy would look at her. She didn't know and ,again, she didn't care. Vegeta grunted as he narrowed his eyes. She was lying. She was lying and she knew it, but he would wait. He would wait to see how this would all play out but, he needed an idea, he needed to know more.

_I'll make that idiots wife look her up, get more information. But for now..._

"Come, we're going to bed," he said, rising up.

"We?"

"Yes, I was not expecting a house guest and my guest room is not ready, so you will have to sleep in my room for the night."

"But I still have more questions to ask."

"Now what? Have you not asked me enough?" he said, looking Bulma, dead in the eye. Bulma looked away, trying to escape his intense gaze.

"Why me?" she whispered. She felt she had a right to know. A complete stranger wanted to help her exact revenge upon her family, the family that she hated more than anything.

Vegeta knew what she was asking and refused to answer, not now at least, he grabbed her chin and tilted her head to meet his eyes. Her ruby stained lips glossed as she licked them and her blue eyes burned with confusion and lostness. He tilted down and brought his lips down for a peck, he moved his lips to her ear and whispered. Bulma's eyes widened with even more confusion as she heard him walkaway from her and up the stairs, with his infamous smirk planted on his face.

"Because I can..."

* * *

Vegeta had stripped himself of his clothed and put on some spandex pants, only spandex pants.

_Great. Now I'm going to look like some perverted person, who brings strange women into his house all the time. He groaned in his mind._

His mind kept flashing back to Bulma, why did he pick her? Of all the people he could have chose, a girl that looked like she had came from hell. His thoughts were interuppted when his cell phone began to ring. The sound of the Korean boy band _Shinee Ring Ding Dong _came on. Already knowing who it was he got even more annoyed.

"Blast you! How dare you change my cellular phone ring without my permission!" he yelled, into the phone.

"Hey come on, it's a good song," his "friend" replied.

"Kakkarot, I have no time for your games."

"Aww, Vegeta. why can't you call me Goku, like everyone else?" Goku whined,

"Since when have I been like everyone else?"

"That's a good point. You called me a couple of minutes ago, what's up?"

"I need you to do me a favor."

"Oh? What type of favor? Do I get to fight someone? How about food? Will there be a lot of it?

"Be quiet, you idiot! Get that harpy of your to look up a woman. Her mane is Bulma Brief, get back to me in the morning."

"Well ok, but does that mean you will have to do me a favor, right?"

"What do you want?" Vegeta sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Gohan's fifth birthday coming up and Chichi wanted me to invite you. She says that regardless of the fact that she completely hates you...you're practically Gohan's uncle."

"Fine, I'll be there. Good Night."

Vegeta quickly hung up the phone before Goku could finish talking. He heard Bulma coming up the step and slid into bed, he didn't want to face her tonight. He needed to think, to know what her family had done to her so that he may help her... if she needed it. If she wanted revenge he would help her, but he needed to hear her beg for it.

"V-vegeta?" she said, slightly opening the door.

"Hurry up and get in here, you're letting all the warm air out." he commanded.

"Well excuse me!" she closed the door and made her way to bed. She got in and made sure to scoot far away from Vegeta.

_I don't even know him, yet my heart beating too fast and I'm not even close to him._ Bulma turned around and came into contact with Vegeta's back. Bulma scrunched up into a ball and cuddled into the blanket as she watched Vegeta's back, the thought of her hand leaving love scratched made her blush. _Get a grip, once he finds out, he will never take a second glance at you. _Tears filled her eyes as she thought about Yamcha, Marron, and her mother. They were probably laughing at her, having a good time. She turned her back to Vegeta and silently cried. Little did she know that Vegeta was still awake, he had to stop himself from turning to her. When he helped her then she would have to deal with the aftermath of it, just like he had so long ago...

_"Vegeta!" the image of the woman came back into his mind._

He quickly shut the memory out. He would be damned if he went back to the horrible memory. He shut his eyes and hoped that he could try and get some sleep.

* * *

A.N- Alright that's it. I'm hoping you are enjoying this story, I'm actually putting my all into this. Please review, thank you.


End file.
